Esther and Dahlia
The sisterly relationship between the witches, Esther and Dahlia. History The sisters belonged to a powerful witch line and as they grew up very young learning the mystical arts. Esther felt insecure and jealous in her abilities in comparison to her prodigious sister and as a result did not take her practice of witchcraft as seriously. However its assume that sisters didn't have a rivalry and had an happy childhood. Between the late 960s and the early 970s A.D., when they were young adults or teenagers Viking warriors attacked their village and killed everyone in it. Dahlia and Esther then hid behind a wheelbarrow, the two sisters promised each other that they would remain together no matter what happened, "always and forever." When a Viking found the sisters and attempted to attack Esther, Dahlia used her magical telekinesis to shove him away from her, which led the Vikings to take both girls prisoner rather than killing them like the rest of the villagers. The girls were taken to a nearby hovel, where Dahlia agreed to do the dark magic that the Vikings wanted from her to ensure that Esther wouldn't be harmed; instead, Dahlia took the abuse from the Vikings in Esther's place to protect her from most of the horrors of their situation. One day, while toiling in the hovel while Esther picked herbs for her outdoors, Dahlia managed to stealthily infuse potent sage with serpent's blood to give herself and Esther the magical strength necessary to escape their captivity. However, when Esther returned and Dahlia explained her plan, Esther instead confessed that she no longer wanted to practice witchcraft because she had fallen in love with one of their Viking captors, Mikael, with whom she planned to marry and start a family. Dahlia was emotionally devastated by this revelation and begged Esther to stay with her, reminding her of their promise to stay together forever, but though Esther assured her they would always be sisters, she left despite Dahlia's pleas and married Mikael in 971. In 972, after a year of marriage Esther came to her sister because she was worried to not being able to bear children. She asked her sister for help but the latter was obviously disappointed of Esther's life choice as wife and mother and the fact that she never truly used her witch potential. She told her sister that she could help herself but Esther insisted - saying that she knew that Dahlia would never abandoned her. Finally, Dahlia accepted to make her sister fertile but warned Esther that it will require a high sacrifice. Some time later, Esther became pregnant and gave birth to the first of her seven children; Freya. Five years later, when Esther was pregnant with her third child, Dahlia came to take her payment and took her niece, Freya. When Esther tried to interpose herself Dahlia told that their deal work not only for this first born but for every first born of each Mikaelson generations so long as Esther's bloodline continues to live. Esther swore to her sister that she will come back to magic and will make her pay. Unimpressed, Dahlia merely mocked Esther and warned her to not come after her because if she would then Dahlia will take all her children. Dahlia then took Freya away while the latter screamed for her mother. Throughout The Originals Series Season Two In Wheel Inside the Wheel, a young Esther comes to Dahlia to ask for her help. Despite being married for a full year, Esther has not conceived a child with her husband. Dahlia refuses at first but decides to help her after Esther begs and tells her that the price is heavy. Esther agrees and Dahlia embraces her, telling her she could never refuse her "precious little Esther." At the end of the episode, after a confrontation with her son, Niklaus, Esther remembers back to when Dahlia had taken her firstborn child as payment for her newfound fertility and then cursed her bloodline. Her other son Finn comes in and she says that had Klaus' child had lived, Dahlia would come for them all, appearing terrified at the possibility of her sister's return. In City Beneath The Sea, Dahlia shows Klaus her memories of his mother and her. Watching these memories makes Klaus realize that Freya's blood won't work for his siblings' plan. It's Esther's blood they need. In Ashes to Ashes, Elijah arranges it for Esther to be brought back to life by manipulating Davina into using the wrong ashes as she planned on bringing Kol back to life. Esther and Dahlia see each other for the first time in centuries. They're shocked to see each other, and for a moment, it looks as though Dahlia's about to cry. However, in reality, she actually begins to laugh hysterically and mockingly asks if Esther was a gift to her, possibly in an attempt to cover up her true feelings about her sister. Dahlia then attempts to kill all of Esther's surviving children. After a short argument with Dahlia, Esther then lunges forward and wraps the long chain that connects her manacles around Dahlia's neck and chokes her with it. This forced Dahlia to release her magical hold on Freya, and she quickly uses her own magic to break the magic circle binding her and cure her siblings of their white-oak-induced sickness. They all begin to cough up blood and sawdust, but they seem to be healed. Esther is struggling to keep Dahlia at bay, and turns back toward her children, calling out to Elijah to finish off herself along with her sister. Klaus does the job and in Afterlife Norway the two sisters in their young adult forms finally make peace with each other after Esther makes amends to Dahlia. Back at the warehouse district, their bodies have both turned to ash, are still standing in an embrace, both looking more content as they've ever been. Quotes :Esther: "If you do this, if you take my daughter, I swear to you, I will return to the black arts. I will grow in power as a witch, and I will make you pay!" :-''Wheel Inside the Wheel'' ---- :Esther: (to Dahlia) "You'll always be my sister, Dahlia, but I wish for children of my own." :Dahlia: (to Esther) "Stay, Esther! Let's sing our song." :Esther: "I don't remember that silly little tune anymore, Dahlia!" :-''City Beneath The Sea'' ---- :Esther: "You still carry around so much anger for me? After all these years?" :Dahlia: "You broke your vow. We were to stand together, always and forever, but you left to marry that brutish Viking imbecile." :Dahlia: (to Esther): "You ended my family and they were the result." :Esther: (to Dahlia) "You have won, Dahlia. You have everything you've ever wanted, including the firstborn of a new generation. You have bested us all." :-''Ashes to Ashes'' Trivia * Esther sought the help of her sister Dahlia when she realized she still hadn't gotten pregnant with Mikael after a year of marriage. * Dahlia agreed to help her sister after seeing her desperation, but she noted that her help will come with a cost, which Esther agreed to. * Dahlia performed a fertility spell on Esther. * When Esther was pregnant with Elijah, Dahlia came and took Esther's firstborn Freya, and promised that she'll take one of each generation to come, and if unable, she'll take all of Esther's remaining children. * Dahlia taking Freya pushed Esther to lie to her husband Mikael, saying that Freya died of the plague. * Esther's fear of Dahlia's return, pushed her to orchestrate Hope's death. * At first, Dahlia was angry that Esther desired a human life with Mikael and neglected her magic. * Dahlia admitted that she could never turn down her sister. * Dahlia was far more skilled in the dark arts than Esther. * Dahlia cursed Esther's bloodline and was going to take all the firstborns of every generation, but Esther violated her plans by turning her children into the Original Vampires. *Like the Mikaelson children, they also shared the promise "always and forever". **The sisters were also the ones who originated this promise. *Esther's blood is needed to kill Dahlia as she was the witch who broke her heart. *Dahlia and Esther reunite for the first time in 1,000 years in Ashes to Ashes. **Dahlia forgives Esther for betraying her and they die together in each other's arms. *Dahlia claims Esther ended her family when she married Mikael. *Dahlia was reminded of Esther when she looked at her firstborn, Freya, meaning Freya looked a lot like her sister when she was younger. *Their peaceful afterlife consisted of their homeland from Norway. *Dahlia was indirectly responsible for the creation of the vampire race when she forced Esther to give up Freya while Esther was directly responsible for it when the second loss of one of her children (Henrik) drove her to make her family stronger to protect them. **Both of these witches are also the ones who came the closest to destroying the vampire race itself through the use of the last white oak stake. ***Esther made the last white oak stake indestructible and armed it to Alaric as the Enhanced Original Vampire to carry out the deed of eliminating the other Original Vampires before dying himself. ***Dahlia destroyed the indestructible stake through magic and forced the last three Originals (Klaus, Elijah, and Rebekah) to ingest the residual sawdust of the stake to destroy them all at the same time and would have done so if it weren't for Esther and Freya. ***Though only Esther displayed any tenacity towards the task under the delusional belief of doing good while Dahlia didn't have much interest at doing anything to the vampire race unless it was to serve her own interests. ****Esther also exerted a great amount of effort towards killing her vampire children but failed at each attempt while Dahlia showed very little effort in nearly killing the Originals which is no doubt due to the immense difference in their power and skill as witches. *These two are perhaps the only witches that the Mikaelson siblings, excluding Henrik, truly fear. **Dahlia was feared by the two eldest siblings: Freya and Finn. **Esther was feared by the four youngest siblings: Elijah, Klaus, Kol, and Rebekah. *Both of them died the same way an Original Vampire died when staked with the white oak stake, excluding the combustion effect. After being stabbed by the bound dagger by Klaus, both of their bodies instantly turned gray and ash-like, much like an Original's body after burning. *They were both killed by Klaus. *Dahlia had taken the abuse from the Vikings to protect her sister, performing the dark spells they wanted her to do to keep Esther safe. *Dahlia disapproved of Mikael and Esther's relationship even before they married. *The sisters had a song they would always sing when they needed comfort. *Dahlia claimed to Freya in Ashes to Ashes that Esther turned her heart to stone. *Dahlia chose to forgive Esther and make peace with her rather than refuse her apology and kill her children. *Both sisters attempted to kill their own family. *Unlike her younger sister, Dahlia found the idea of marriage and motherhood ludicrous and instead wished to be only a witch. *Both women used their magic to extend another's life, Dahlia by performing the sleeping spell on herself and Freya and Esther by turning her children into the very first vampires. *Both have been bound to another's magic, Dahlia to Freya and later Klaus, and Esther to the Bennett line. *While the two sisters have opposing views on motherhood, both are shown to be very terrible parents/guardians as their selfishness caused their children/ward to utterly loathe them. **Dahlia's desire for the power of Esther's bloodline cost Freya her son and eventually she ran away from the older witch while plotting her demise. **Esther's desire to stay married to Mikael subjected Klaus to a childhood of abuse and she even broke her promise to him which caused him to murder her for this betrayal. **Though both have poor parental skills, only Dahlia acknowledged it and learned from her mistake as she freely admitted to Klaus that it was her denial of parental love to Freya that caused the younger witch to turn on her. Esther, on the other hand, consistently denies her allegations in how her children became the monsters that she repeatedly proclaims them to be. Videos The Originals 2x06 Ester & her sister Norway 972 A.D. The Originals 2x06 Ester's sister takes her first born (Flash back) Gallery Normal TheOriginals206-0039.jpeg The Sisters.jpeg Normal TheOriginals206-0099.jpeg Desther.jpeg Normal TheOriginals206-0105.jpeg Normal TheOriginals206-2298.jpeg Normal TheOriginals206-2300.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals220-0167Dahlia-Esther.jpg Normal_TheOriginals220-0168Esther-Dahlia.jpg Normal_TheOriginals220-0176EstherDahlia.jpg Normal_TheOriginals220-0858EstherDahlia.jpg Dahlia and Esther 10.jpeg Normal_originals222_02216Esther-Dahlia.jpg Normal_originals222_02335DahliaEsther.jpg Normal_originals222_02347Dahlia-Esther.jpg Normal_originals222_02360Esther-Dahlia.jpg Normal_originals222_02386Esther-Dahlia.jpg Normal_originals222_02389Dahlia-Esther.jpg Normal_originals222_02401Esther-Dahlia.jpg See also Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship